1. Field of Invention
The present invention is related to determination of transmission quality from directional antennas.
2. Description of Related Art
In fixed wireless systems, range and capacity can be maximized by using directional terminal antennas, in contrast to the omni-directional antennas used in mobile wireless systems. The received power can be higher than that for an omni-directional antenna by as much as the azimuthal gain (G.sub.0, in dB) of the antenna, but only if the arriving rays lie in an angular range much narrower than the main-lobe. If they do not, some arriving rays will be weighted by the antenna side-lobes and the increase in received power will be less than G.sub.0. This decrement is referred to as the gain reduction factor .DELTA., in dB. Determining this gain reduction factor in suburban environments can be complicated and results are only marginally accurate.